When It Rains
by Laly C
Summary: Todos nós estamos procurando por algo que leve embora a nossa dor.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo - Thunder**

**por Laly C.  
**

**

* * *

**- Laura, querida! – Pude ouvir a doce e inconfundível voz de minha mãe vindo do hall da mansão – Seus amigos vieram lhe fazer uma visita! – Mal conseguia distinguir o som de sua voz, havia anoitecido há pouco e caía uma tempestade lá fora, não era comum visita em dias assim. Não que eu estivesse reclamando de receber visita de meus três – e únicos – amigos, no meio das tediosas férias de verão. É que morávamos em condados diferentes, longe um do outro, e mesmo que fossem praticamente vizinhos, ainda não tínhamos licença para aparatar, íamos ingressar no sexto ano na Escola de Magia em Bruxaria de Hogwarts em algumas semanas.

Assim que coloquei os pés para fora de meu quarto e encostei a porta, pude sentir os olhos frios de meu pai pousados sobre mim. Sei que ele é o oposto de minha mãe e, confesso, estou ficando parecida com ele, o que me assusta. No entanto, há três dias não nos falamos, há três dias ele não me chama de Pequena, três longos dias... E sabe por quê? Porque alguém resolveu ter um pouco de juízo na família e não tomar partido nessa Guerra estúpida. O que eu tenho a ver com um lunático quer dominar o mundo? Eu deixo essa parte de "bancar o herói" para o Potter-Perfeito.

Tentei não olhar para trás, e de fato não olhei. Assim que desci o primeiro lance das escadas, senti-me mais aliviada por saber que os olhos de meu pai não estavam mais me recriminando. Senti uma rajada de vento cortando o hall, e abracei meu próprio corpo, mas não me importei com o frio assim que vi os três parados à frente da porta, despindo suas pesadas capas de chuvas encharcadas. Logo, um sorriso genuíno, o que não era comum, instalou-se em meu rosto.

Abracei Sophia Masen primeiro. Minha melhor amiga desde que ingressei em Hogwarts. Somos colegas de quarto desde então. Não mudara nada com o tempo, apenas ganhara algumas curvas em seu corpo. Tinha longas mechas escuras e olhos cor de esmeralda. Em seguida, senti os braços fortes de Blaise me abraçarem. Blaise também não havia mudado, apenas cortado os cabelos negros, deixando-o irresistível, segundo o próprio e sua modéstia. Beijei brevemente sua face e me postei na frente de Draco. Passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e, quase que instantaneamente, pude sentir seus braços enlaçarem minha cintura, prendendo-me num aconchegante abraço.

Era sempre assim, desde bem pequenos quando havíamos nos conhecido: Draco sempre fora o único que me apoiara, sem questionar ou julgar. Eu tinha sentido a falta dele durante as férias.

Percebi Draco um pouco distante, mas não estranhei, a princípio. De fato, fiquei incomodada com a nossa falta de diálogo; no Expresso de volta para casa, tínhamos brigado, mas, desde quando Draco guardava mágoa daquele tipo de coisa? Brigávamos o dia todo, de qualquer maneira.

Chamei-os para ir à sala da visitas, havia grandes sofás de couro escuro e uma enorme lareira acesa, era perfeita para dias como esses. Kyng, o elfo da família, nos trouxe um pouco de cerveja amanteigada e engatamos uma conversa sobre a saída de Fudge e a entrada de Scrimgeour no Ministério da Magia.

- Minha mãe disse que não tem uma opinião formada a respeito – Comentou Blaise com desinteresse – Mas disse que Scrimgeour é um ótimo auror, então, talvez faça alguma coisa, já que o bunda-mole do Fudge não fez nada.

- Papai disse – Era estranho como soava o nome dele naquele momento – que o Ministério está um caos. Estão todos sem saber o que fazer com tantos ataques!

- Seu pai não está, erm, preocupado? – Sophia perguntou com certa incerteza na voz, mas eu sabia o que ela estava insinuando.

- Meu pai não tem A Marca, Soph. – Não consegui conter o orgulho de dizer que meu pai não era Comensal da Morte. Sim, eu sou uma sonserina e com orgulho, mas não vejo graça em matar pessoas por causa de um nome, por isso resolvi ficar o mais longe possível da Guerra. – Papai acha que ele está certo em querer purificar os sangue-puro. Mas não creio que será difícil continuar passando informações para o Lorde das Trevas, existem mais Comensais infiltrados dentro do Ministério do que todos podem imaginar. – Tentei não comprometer papai, mas sabia que ele era um dos informantes.

O tempo transcorreu rápido... Falamos de quadribol, falamos sobre nosso novo ano em Hogwarts, sobre os novos ataques, falamos até do Potter e seus baba-ovos, mas Draco continuava calado, e todos já haviam percebido. Lancei um olhar significativo a Blaise, eu sabia que Draco contava tudo para ele antes de contar para mim ou Sophia, mas Blaise balançou os ombros, como se não soubesse de nada.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e dirigi meu olhar a Draco, eu estava sentada em um sofá e ele na poltrona ao lado da lareira. Eu tinha as mãos no colo e torci-as de nervosismo.

- Hm, Draco? – Chamei-o incerta por não saber se fazia a coisa certa – Draco? Chamei mais forte e ele pareceu despertar de seu transe. Não me dirigiu a palavra, apenas me olhou, e tomei isso como um sinal para que pudesse prosseguir – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está tão quieto.

O clima na sala passou de alegre e descontraído para frio e tenso. Todos olhavam para ele esperando uma resposta. Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, talvez estivesse inventando uma desculpa para seu silêncio. Mas o quê eu não sabia era que o que eu estava prestes a ouvir, mudaria toda a história.

- Laura... – A voz dele saiu num sussurro rouco, e aquilo me arrepiou. Eu adorava como meu nome soava na voz dele – Você precisa me desculpar.

- Desculpar? - Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e juro que se o assunto não fosse sério, eu estaria rindo. Draco não é o tipo que pede desculpas, mesmo. – Draco, se for pelo que aconte-

- Não é isso, Laly. – Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu pude ver que sentia medo, angústia – Eu sempre quis seguir meu pai, até que Segunda Guerra começou e eu vi o que era servir ao Lorde... – Sua voz era calma e ao mesmo tempo aflita. O rumo daquela conversa não estava me agradando. Sempre soubemos que Lucius era um Comensal, mas desde o Torneio Tribruxo, Draco tentara parar de se submeter às vontades do pai, parece que não havia conseguido. – Eu sinto muito...

- Sente muito? – Eu estava mais aflita que ele. E, por apenas alguns segundos minha "máscara" de frieza caiu, eu tive certeza que ele leu minha alma. Odiava isso, mas ele sempre fazia questão. – O que houve dessa vez, Draco? – Tentei manter minha voz o mais neutra possível. Blaise e Sophia mantinham-se estáticos em seus lugares.

Ele não sustentou o olhar por mais que alguns segundos e logo os desviou para seu braço esquerdo, este que foi apertado por sua mão, na parte do antebraço. Um raio partiu o céu, deixando que sua luz invadisse a sala ao mesmo tempo em que Draco Malfoy erguia a manga de sua camisa negra para que todos vissem a Marca Negra.

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder"_

_

* * *

_**N/A:** Bom, uma nota rápida e explicativa. Essa fic já havia sido publicada sim, mas, eu tive um sério bloqueio criativo porque a fic havia tomado um rumo mais romance e essa não era a ideia original. Então, eu estou reescrevendo e reestruturando a fic de modo que fique mais voltada para o drama, okay? Obrigado a Thay (amiga, você é demais!), Artemis por betar (você é uma fofa!) e a quem estiver lendo (comente se gostou ou não). Ao decorrer da fic, vou dando mais explicações e qualquer dúvida, mande um e-mail. (haha, nada de N/A rápida, né?). Beijos!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives**

**

* * *

**-... Comporte-se, querida, não se esqueça de escrever sempre que puder. E qualquer problema, você sabe a quem recorrer, não é?

- Sim, mãe, eu sei. – Rolou os olhos, era a terceira vez que Kathleen repetia o mesmo sermão naquela manhã. Tentou enxergar alguém conhecido por trás da camada de fumaça que o Expresso de Hogwarts expelia, era quase impossível. – Certo. Eu vou embarcar, está bem?

- Boa viagem, Pequena. – Sorriu e abraçou fortemente o pai, enquanto sua mãe a ajudava a embarcar o malão, beijou-os no rosto e subiu no trem.

- A gente se vê no Natal, então. Até mais! – Pode ver os pais sorrirem uma última vez e sumirem por trás da fumaça antes de irem embora.

Arrastou seu malão até uma cabine vazia, ainda era cedo e não havia muitos alunos. Fechou a porta e guardou sua bagagem, jogando-se no banco em seguida.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, só faltavam quinze minutos quando ouviu a porta da cabine se abrir. Nem sequer olhou para ver quem entrara, sabia que agora não adiantaria expulsar os mais novos de sua cabine, o trem iria lotar.

- Bom dia para você também, Rosier! – Riu e olhou para Sophia.

- Bom dia, Masen. – Piscou para a amiga e recebeu um tapa na altura da nuca – Hey, perdeu o juízo?

- Eu não qu-

- Bom dia, bom dia! – O rapaz entrou afobado e esbarrando nas garotas presente na tentativa de guardar sua bagagem.

- Que bom que a educação veio junto, heim, Zabini? – Laura mostrou-lhe a língua ao mesmo tempo em que massageava a canela.

- Bom dia, Blaise – cumprimentou Sophia, obtendo uma reposta rápida do moreno, já que este iniciara uma discussão com Laura. – Cadê o Draco?

Laura ficara estática naquele momento, esquecera-se até da discussão com Blaise. Definitivamente, ela não queria saber de Draco. Ouviu qualquer coisa sobre ele estar com os monitores, pegando no sono em seguida e só acordou quando já estavam perto da Escola. O loiro, definitivamente, era o último problema com o qual queria lidar naquele momento.

* * *

Durante a Cerimônia de Seleção, a garota podia sentir os olhos de Draco queimando em suas costas, ela o ignorou. Sentou-se parcialmente inclinada, de modo que o garoto não visse seu rosto. Ela prestou – ou pelo menos fingiu prestar – alguma atenção nas palavras de Dumbledore.

Não soube quanto tempo durou o jantar, mas não havia sido longo, todos estavam cansados e precisavam de uma boa noite de sono para enfrentar os longos dias de estudo que estavam por vir.

Laura estava alheia aquela noite, não prestara atenção em Potter chegando em meio ao banquete, nem no discurso do Diretor. Lembrava-se vagamente que ele falara sobre Voldemort, novas estratégias de segurança no Castelo e sobre o toque de recolher.

"_Como se eu o seguisse."_ Revirou os olhos lentamente e agradeceu a Merlin pela refeição ter sido dada como encerrada. Levantou-se rapidamente e passou por alguns primeiranistas que eram orientados por Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, os Monitores-Chefes da Sonserina.

* * *

Mais distraída do que o normal, a loira mal ouvira o que as colegas de quarto haviam comentado aquela noite. Murmurou um "boa noite" para Sophia e deitou-se embaixo das cobertas negras de sua cama.

A garota podia ver a janela de onde estava, nunca entendera o que ela fazia lá, talvez fosse só um feitiço, mas ela lhe trazia paz. Demorou muito tempo até adormecer, mas caiu num sono pesado, sem sonhos. Afinal, amanhã seria apenas o primeiro dia.

"_I'm gonna chase my dreams and catch up to them_

_I'm gonna find you some how, some way, somewhere, some day_

_First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already_

_Last time I saw that look in your eyes, I miss you already."_

_

* * *

_**N/A:**Ei, queridos! Esse capítulo é bem fraquinho, na verdade, mas eu preciso ligar os acontecimentos (parte mais difícil) para tudo fazer sentido (aposto que estão bem confusos) e bem, tudo será explicado! Mas, espero que tenham gostado e preciso de comentários para saber o que estão achando, se devo continuar ou não com a fic. Beijos!


End file.
